Wip Storyyy
by Ashleybear
Summary: Derp herp


**Chapter one: **A strange place

Sairaz. That was the name given to a baby born of skin so pale, snow white would be put to shame. She was born, like any other, to two humans in the current realm. Most human children were plump and healthy. But, every few years, one child was born with pallid skin and eyes as dark as a storm cloud. The pupils however, would be the color of clouds on a crystal clear sunny day. The child was also meant to have pointed canine teeth. These children were called "Obscurities" and were instantly sent across the black seas, on a boat full of otherworldly people. The black seas were referred to by many scholars as "Gates to another realm." Only the boat's captain and it's sailors were allowed anywhere near the other realm, or as it was called, "Sheol"

And that, friends, is where Sairaz was sent.

There were many different types of obscurities, too many to categorize. But there was 4 categories of sanity they managed to split themselves into, much like a caste system. The "Sane Obscurities" These people had a good sense of justice and could tell right from wrong. They deemed themselves better than everyone else because of their intelligence. Sane obscurities tend to have psychic powers but can easily control them, other than that, they have normal appearances similar to humans.

The next highest group, was "Erratic Obscurities" these people were unpredictable, mischievous, and misleading. They usually know they're not smart enough to be the highest cast, so instead take pride in coming in second. Most tend to argue with the Sane obscurities, but their eccentric personalities usually get the better of them. They often have visible black marks around their arms or legs. Occasionally visible on the face. They also vary in skin-color.

The next cast was the "Deranged Obscurities"

These people were so irremeably insane, it could only depend on the person if they were violent or not. Most only wander around, doing whatever the others tell them to do. They hallucinate and usually cannot control their psychic powers. These people were grey-skinned or peach-skinned often sporting colorful hair or outfits. They also usually have lighter, almost lucid eyes.

And finally, we have the "Hollow Obscurities" These people were deemed emotionless, useless, violent, insane members of society. They were usually pale with black eyes, white pupils and sharp teeth. Sound familiar?

And all these types of people stayed together, in one realm. Usually, when Hollow obscurities set foot on land, they are killed unless they seem to have enough sanity or are safe enough to be able to work.

And when Sairaz was put on the island, she could not even walk. Luckily enough for her, a Sane obscurity named Lizza helped take care of her. She was already old enough at the time, so she raised Sairaz to call her "Grandmother." She told her of what was going on the world, the realms, the system. And by the time Sairaz could hold a broom, she was sweeping away at the school as a maid. There really was no point to school, she thought. Everyone knew what they were destined to be. Even she did. There was no means of money, money was like sanity here. The more sanity you have, the more you gain. The more insane you are, the less you gain. Most obscurities didn't even attend school unless they were sane or erratic.

It was at this school, Sairaz made something she calls a "friend"

He was a sane obscurity, or rather, a human boy with black hair and psychic abilities. When Sairaz was ten, she was staying behind to clean when she met him.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" The boy glared at her

"I'm cleaning." Sairaz spoke. Unlike most Hollow obscurities, her voice wasn't husky or a growl, instead it sounded like wind chimes on a windy day.

"Yeah well get the f-ck out!" The boy grabbed her broom, throwing it at the ground. He was only a year older than her, she found it a little odd for him to be using such language. Sairaz shrugged a little "I'm Sairaz." "And WHEN did I ask you for a name?" He angrily swiped up a red bag, one he must have forgotten at school. He looked back at her, suddenly loosening the tight grip on the bag. "I'm…Aron." He blushed a bit, obviously most people would have ignored him by now. Sairaz just stared. He then flushed more, and ran out of the room.

Most obscure children could be found playing on the playground, at home, or by a lake they called "Lowerin Lake." But Sairaz was ignored by other children. She spent most of her time playing with grandmother's porcelain trinkets which decorated the front of her house, where Sairaz stayed. The other children always did think of her as odd, almost as if she lacked a soul or emotions. It went on until she turned 16, and her grandmother died.


End file.
